


谁输了谁在上

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 「包包剪剪锤，谁输了谁在上！」两个声音齐声念。「该死，怎么又是你赢？」阿尧失望地喊。明明是纯凭运气的游戏，阿丞却每次都能玩出开挂作弊的风范。「要让我满意喔爸爸～」阿丞在阿尧脸蛋上吧唧一口，转头向街区的另一侧而去。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 38





	谁输了谁在上

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻，两个0谈恋爱的故事  
> *站街描写  
> *全篇explicit描写，纯车  
> *重口味，非常雷，非常非常亵渎  
> *是给milo太太的生贺点梗

「包包剪剪锤，谁输了谁在上！」两个声音齐声念。  
「该死，怎么又是你赢？」阿尧失望地喊。明明是纯凭运气的游戏，阿丞却每次都能玩出开挂作弊的风范。  
「要让我满意喔爸爸～」阿丞在阿尧脸蛋上吧唧一口，转头向街区的另一侧而去。  
灯红酒绿的商业街，拥挤窄小的街道上人流如织。扎眼的霓虹灯在行人的眼睛里闪烁着奇异诡谲的彩色光，耳旁纷纷嚷嚷的人声噪音混杂着在耳鼓里「咚咚」乱撞的低音炮音响里传出来的恶俗音乐，肮脏的黑色柏油马路上的窨井盖还汩汩地冒着热气，吹动地上一张不堪入目的广告传单哗啦啦地响。高跟鞋细细鞋跟的浅浅敲击声伴随着锃亮皮鞋「咯吱咯吱」自信的脚步拐过屋角，登上生锈破损的小楼梯，黑暗的庇护下男人的笑声推着女人半真半假的呻吟撞进门去。  
欢迎来到地狱里的天堂，现实里的幻想乡。  
欢迎来到红灯区。  
/  
阿尧站在街角招揽生意。今天阿丞被分配到街区入口热闹的另外一头去了，他一个人和几个同事站在相对冷清的这头无所事事。  
阿丞和阿尧入职这行没多久。阿尧22岁，阿丞21，两个人都是落魄的音乐学院的学生，父母不再支持他们高昂的学费和生活各项开支，用这种方式表达他们对自家孩子的失望。急需用钱的他们只能通过这种方式勉强挣来自己的学费，还要在生活别的各方面省吃俭用。他们不仅是同学和同事，也是室友、朋友和情侣，两个人每天下班或下课回家后，窝进那个50平方不到、没窗户也没阳光的小房间里，拿出小提琴认真地练习。这个小房间破烂到甚至有时候房东都会忘了来收房租，他们就在这个小小的空间里用音乐装点空间，偶尔还要对付楼下邻居无理的抱怨。有时候他们也会做爱——工作里总能碰到一些只顾及自己舒服的客人，秒射完了就拍拍屁股走人，完全不顾他们的死活。不过说真的，有谁会在用钱买来的寻欢夜晚里关注对面的心情呢？他们经常在清晨下班，饱胀的性器里憋着两股浓浓的精液，似乎连小肚子都鼓起来。他们都喜欢在下面——毕竟当下面那个什么都不用做，心安理得看着身上人呼哧呼哧就行。但是一场性爱总要有人在上面呀，于是他们每次就包包剪剪锤决定谁当上面那个费力不讨好的人。很可惜，阿丞几乎每次都赢，阿尧只能趁阿丞来了兴致愿意骑乘的时候，才能躺在那张窄窄的小床上喘口气。值得一提的是，他们这房间里甚至没有一张正常尺寸的床，那个矮矮的、不能被叫做床的床尺寸说大不大说小不小，一个人睡嫌大，两个人睡太挤。  
阿丞对这个床倒是没什么意见，他每天心安理得地抱着阿尧睡觉。阿尧怕冷，阿丞就充当着人体热水袋的角色，把那双常年冰冷的手捂得暖和起来。他们有着令旁人羡慕的身体契合度，拥抱就像一个圆的两半那样自然地拼接在一起，似乎上帝创造出他们就是要把他们放在一起。阿丞在上的时候喜欢侧入，把身材小一号的阿尧搂在怀里，抬起他一条白嫩的腿翘得老高，几乎要碰到低矮的天花板。阿尧在上的时候喜欢正面上阿丞，双手掐着阿丞蜜色饱满的大腿，白皙纤细的手指嵌得指缝间丰盈的大腿根溢出圆弧形的软肉。上班的地方会给顾客提供免费的避孕套，他们每次都要在下班的时候顺走一大堆，回家就随手堆在床头柜上，粉色、红色和蓝色的塑料包装在昏暗的灯光下鼓出一个个圆形的光环。阿丞喜欢用蓝色的，阿尧则只高兴用粉色的。两个人都像挑食的孩子，只从糖果罐子里捡出自己喜欢吃的口味。理所当然地红色包装的避孕套越攒越多，最后阿尧看着上面的保质期叹了口气，于是那堆玩意全部被他们用来吹气球和灌水当冰袋用了。  
他们的工作不只是提供性交，还要满足顾客别的需求。那些只是需要一些陪伴、并没有真正性需求的顾客都好对付，陪他们聊聊天唱唱歌，或是用酒精就能哄那些可怜的社畜们放松神经睡过去就好，阿尧阿丞都乐得招待他们。有些顾客就会比较难缠，尤其是那些带着奇怪幻想的中老年人士；比如有的顾客来他们店里不是为了用他那根可怜巴巴的小号阴茎插入哪个不幸的男孩，而是想冲着别人的交媾打一发手枪，或是让谁的嘴巴宠幸一下他那根连人家臼齿都碰不到的可怜玩意儿。还有的顾客是想要满足心理上的空虚，说白了就是喜欢sm，却由于社交失败找不到愿意打他或者被他打的另一半。来的是个抖m还好，阿丞乐得戴着金色假发、穿着他的紧身乳胶衣挥舞小皮鞭，阿尧也不在意穿着西装踩别人胯下，可如果来的是个抖s，那可就要遭殃，无论是谁碰上，第二天都要忍着屁股上或者背上青一块紫一块的疼痛，坐都坐不下来，躺下还要哀嚎两声。不知道为什么，阿尧总是很招抖s喜欢，甚至有个回头客每次都要点名阿尧陪他。每次周三晚上那个人来，阿丞总是要把怕得浑身发抖的阿尧搂在怀里哄，一边哄一边亲，还要承诺接下来两天的膝枕。阿尧最喜欢阿丞的膝枕，阿丞充满胶原蛋白的弹软大腿上是他的温柔乡。阿尧每次躺在阿丞大腿上都要坏心思地对着人家裤裆吹热气，还隔着裤子对那儿的肉柱又啃又咬。他知道阿丞心疼他不敢造次，便把人家裤裆撩得高高撑起小帐篷却心安理得睡得像个孩子。有一次阿丞被他撩得受不了，便对着他大腿上躺着的那张白皙脸庞打了一发手枪，把浓厚的白浊喷得阿尧眼镜上到处都是。略有洁癖的阿尧倒也不恼，安静地拿起一旁的纸巾把眼镜擦干净，小声地和刚高潮完、满脸红晕的阿丞道歉，摸着他那张长了几个痘痘的脸吻他。阿丞一个没忍住就哭了出来，高潮过后的他总是过分敏感细腻，一点点情绪波动就让他哭得梨花带雨。他哭着抱怨阿尧对他不好，把他撩得无法自持又不上他。阿尧把这话记在心里，过了几天在学校琴房里的琴凳上用力操着阿丞，问他这样算不算得上给他的补偿。小小的封闭空间里弥漫着膻腥味，两个人伏在钢琴上顺气儿，阿丞手臂无意间垂下，在钢琴上奏响一个像他们的生活一样乱七八糟但有点调调的和弦。  
/  
今晚也是站在街角无聊透顶的一夜。阿尧最不喜欢拉客的活儿，他虽然喜欢社交，但是真正到了这种时候他还是选择沉默。他知道红灯区另一头的阿丞更不好受——虽然平时在是个活泼可爱的人，其实私下里是个内心敏感得像个女孩子的内向阿丞，比起出去喝酒更愿意在家打游戏或者看书练琴。站街这种活动对他来说根本就是折磨，但是老板的话不得不听。他知道明早回家的时候阿丞肯定又要和他埋怨揽客的种种困难——阿尧打定主意要和他一起去那家他们常去的奶茶店，买下明天店里营业时间的第一杯奶茶。  
阿尧和同事陪着一个客人回到店里，阿丞已经回来好一会儿了。他揽客的那头是红灯区的入口处，自然人流会多一些。阿丞陪着客人，眼神却若有若无地飘向另一头的阿尧。他看见阿尧也在镜片后面偷偷地看他，趁着客人不注意给他抛了个媚眼，却被旁边的老板看了个正着。老板揪着他的胳膊让他也去接待阿尧的那个客人，阿丞乐得从命，走到阿尧身边，偷偷地牵起阿尧的小拇指。他看见阿尧白皙的脸上沾上淡淡的红，于是嘴角憋不住地笑起来，手指尖滑进他的手心里画小圈圈，像是两个在严格家规里偷偷谈恋爱的高中生。  
今天这位客人结结巴巴地介绍自己是个画师，是个身材娇小的女孩子。这样的客人可是稀奇得很，店里有闲的人都偷偷用余光瞟着她，想看一个女孩子到这里来会有什么需求。她有些紧张地踟蹰，被一群人包围着，局外人或许还会怀疑她是不是被绑架到这里来的。她环顾周围的人，轻轻指指在人群后面牵着手的阿尧和阿丞。别的同事长叹一口气，心痛着今晚又少了一笔收入，纷纷散开去照顾别的客人。那两人终于松开手朝她走去，走到她面前，她才紧张地把一个纸袋子塞进他们手里。  
阿尧低头去看，纸袋子里装着一根双头的假阳具，透明的硅胶质地在昏暗的灯光下闪着红色的光。  
「今天要用到这个？」阿尧问。  
「是取材…取材！」画师的声音紧张得快要哭出来。  
「请到这个房间里来吧。」阿丞搂着画师的肩膀把她塞进房间里。  
他们熟练地展开前戏、润滑，画师拿着笔和相机在旁边换着角度抓拍。硅胶做的玩具又滑又凉，阿丞把一端塞进身体里没什么反应，阿尧塞进去的时候却浑身打了个寒战。  
「呜呜…冷！」阿尧趴在阿丞身上，被阿丞热乎乎的手臂箍在胸前。阿丞的温度顺着光裸的肌肤传过来，可是后穴里那根冰凉的硅胶阳具让阿尧感觉自己的肉穴要被冻成冰块了。他抖着身子支起上身，阿丞安抚性地摸他的胸脯，暖意从他宽厚的掌心传到阿尧胸腔里。画师按开双头阳具的震动开关，嗡嗡的声音弥漫在小房间里，两个人都在被操的快感里叫出了声。激烈的震动使后穴里坚硬的柱体敲打在肠壁上，他们交换了一个眼神，心领神会地意识到对方也很喜欢这个玩具，而且这下解决了两个人都想在下面的问题。  
他们在机械的震动里高潮。画师在他们高潮的余韵还没褪去的时候就已经着急地起身收包，阿尧刚把气喘匀要招呼她，问她有没有别的需求，她放下另一个纸袋就风风火火地跑出了门。这个点儿的红灯区街上熙熙攘攘的人肯定是没法去追她，阿尧也不舍得和阿丞温暖的怀抱分开，便从床上懒懒散散地伸手去摸那个纸袋。纸袋里是多于他们平时正常收入的钞票——那个画师大概是高估了他们的要价——和一管药膏。阿尧把药膏捏在手里给阿丞看，惹得对方嗤笑一声。  
「她还觉得我们是做了会受伤的那种嫩雏儿么？」阿丞笑得兔牙龇在外面，刘海一抖一抖的。「我们几岁就做过了？17？18？」  
「安啦，给我们就收下呗。」阿尧把药膏放回纸袋，手向背后一捞，拽出了那根滑溜溜的双头假阳具。「她把这个也留给我们了…真是超棒的女孩子啊。」  
/  
阿丞提着装着昨晚战利品的纸袋子，牵着阿尧的手往家走。阿尧抱着一杯奶茶不亦乐乎地嚼着珍珠，喉咙里发出餍足的喉音。他们回到家里，阿丞把纸袋子丢在餐桌上去抢阿尧手里的奶茶，阿尧把手举高不让他碰到，却忘了自己的身高在对方面前一点都不占便宜。阿丞毫不费力的摘下他手里的奶茶吸了一大口，阿尧只能瘪着嘴看着瓶中的液面一下低了好几公分，底部的珍珠也少了一小半。他丧气地低头去翻桌上的纸袋子，拿出昨天他们嗤之以鼻的药膏，却惊讶地叫出了声。  
「eddy你看，这是紧致霜！」他惊喜地阅读着管身上的字，翻来覆去把那小管子放在手心里看。  
「那玩意真的有用么？」阿丞将信将疑地把下巴放在阿尧的颈窝里，盯着他手里的东西，阿尧耳侧的头发蹭得他直痒痒。「我觉得变紧的办法还是少做…」  
别笑，人做多了后穴确实会松的。不过顾于他们的工作性质，阿尧阿丞没法抱怨。况且松了也不都是坏事，那圈括约肌终于像他们的人生观那样褪去了坚守，变得圆滑起来，那些风风火火的着急客人伤着他们后穴的几率这样以来小了不少。但是他们有时也会悄悄地希望自己的后穴再紧一些，就像阿丞17岁那年第一次爬上18岁的阿尧的大腿，赌着气把对方吞吃到底，后面又紧又疼吸得阿尧直接想缴械，满脸吃痛又隐忍的美味表情。他们试过不少办法和奇怪的土方子，但是那些方法除了让他们的屁股又肿又痒以外别无用处。紧致霜固然好，但是碍于高昂的价格他们迟迟没有下手。现在他们终于有了机会。  
「把膏体抹在肛门周围及内部约半指深度，用力收缩肛门。第一次使用建议手指辅助，两指并拢插入肛门，收缩至手指感到明显压力及痛感为佳。每次20秒，每组10次。」阿尧认真地阅读着。  
「你先用了试试，我帮你『手指辅助』。」阿丞嬉皮笑脸地并拢两指，在阿尧的脸蛋上蹭蹭。「要用力喔。」  
阿尧脱掉裤子在床上趴好，阿丞用手指沾了乳白色的药膏帮他涂抹。他的指尖拨弄着那个熟悉的穴口，每一条暗褐色的褶皱他都烂熟于心。药膏溢在后穴周围，白色半透明的膏状物像极了射进去又溢出来的白浊。阿丞插入两根手指，在阿尧温暖的穴里动了动。他的手指勉强能感受到一点压力，但是离痛感还有很远的距离。  
「好了，让我看看你的括约肌多有能耐。」阿丞龇着兔牙对趴在枕头里的阿尧笑。  
「嗯嗯——！」阿尧用力夹紧后穴，下腹顺着他的动作紧绷起来。  
「有在用力吗？没什么感觉哎。」阿丞故意刺激他。  
「在…用力了…」阿尧继续用力夹。他的腰因用力而颤抖着。  
「用力！」阿丞语气里带点奶凶，凑在阿尧耳后喊他。阿尧「呜呜」地呜咽出声，臀瓣紧紧地夹着阿丞的手掌。  
「好，有20秒了。」阿丞也不清楚自己有没有在数，只不过看着阿尧用力夹得那么辛苦，浑身抖得像筛子，心一下就软了。阿尧从床上翻过身，硬硬的性器弹起来，顶端的圆润柱头精神地吐着淫液。阿丞熟练地凑上去帮他撸动，把手指从他的后穴里退出去。  
「有…感觉到痛感吗？」阿尧问。  
「有喔。阿尧超努力的，都硬成这样了。」阿丞让他在床上就这么平躺好，把手指又塞回阿尧的穴里。「第二组喔。」  
阿尧拼命用力夹着后穴，前列腺处的软肉在绷紧的肠壁里被绞紧，一股奇怪的快感从后穴升起来。他像个在被窝里偷偷自慰的初中生，浑身绷紧，靠夹紧后穴获得青涩的快感。那种感觉远比不上前列腺高潮，但是长时间下体绷紧让他的后穴又酥又麻，舒服得喉间直哼哼。  
阿尧在第9组的时候靠着后面高潮了。他像个女孩子一样扭动身子，夹紧后穴，阿丞吃痛地叫出声，把手指退了出去。「哇啊突然夹超紧——」  
「喂…喂你不会高潮了吧？！」阿丞愣了两秒，爬上床去看阿尧的表情。阿尧把阿丞的脸拉下来和他接吻，阿丞躺在他身边，把他拉进怀里。  
「你竟然高潮了，不公平…」他像只大狗狗一样在阿尧身上蹭。「赶快把气喘匀，我也要抹紧致霜。」  
「你别抹了，反正没用。」阿尧的声音闷在阿丞怀里，软糯糯的。  
「喂！你在笑我松吗！是谁每次上我都被夹得满头汗！」阿丞大声抗议。  
「我装的。」  
「啊啊Brett超过分！」阿丞气鼓鼓地拍阿尧屁股，又不安分地摸来摸去，被阿尧的臀瓣再次紧紧地夹住了。  
「我超喜欢你的后穴的。」阿尧抬头亲阿丞，果然看到那个人脸红害羞了。  
「话说回来，我超喜欢你的。」阿尧继续说，阿丞整张脸都红成了柿子。  
/  
或许今天不用包包剪剪锤决定谁在上，就让神一样的紧致霜宣告世界和平吧。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝milo太太生日快乐！


End file.
